


Brothers

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Hotchner Hearts [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Brothers, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Emily, Aaron and Jack bring home baby Toby the day after he's born. Based on a photo in Grief Consequences





	Brothers

She was waiting at the hospital for her husband and nine year old stepson smiling at the day old baby sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe she was a mother after having been married for four years. She'd been trying for a baby with Aaron since they got married but they'd found it really hard to conceive. The doctors had told her due to Doyle's attack she'd find it incredibly difficult to have her own child. She'd almost given up on having her own child but then found out she was pregnant and now here was her beautiful baby boy, Toby Alexander Hotchner.

She took him in her arms and couldn't believe he was really here. He was just so beautiful. He had dark hairs and dark eyes just like his father and even looked a lot like the photos of Aaron as a baby that her mother-in-law had shown her. She smiled remembering how embarrassed he'd been as his mother showed them to her. He'd just been so cute.

She smiled down at him smiling up and playing with his hands while gazing at his mother. She vowed she'd do everything in her power to keep him safe. Apart from Jack he was now the reason she did her job. She'd do everything to make the world a safer place for her two boys.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see her husband and stepson come walking up so she put Toby back in the cot so they could reach him easily. She smiled up at them as Aaron greeted her with a kiss and Jack greeted her with a hug. She kissed her husband back and hugged her stepson who was beaming from ear to ear that he was now a big brother.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"Of course you can. He's just in the cot," she answered.

He smiled and went over to the cot. Toby smiled up at his big brother and Jack smiled back then beamed back at his parents. "He recognises me," he beamed.

"Of course he does. You're his big brother," they smiled back.

"I'm going to be the best big brother he'll ever have," he answered.

"You already are."

He beamed back at them.

"Are you ready to come home?" their father asked.

She nodded and he picked up Toby while Emily and Jack followed behind towards the car. Aaron opened up the car with their remote control key and Jack climbed into the back with Emily while Aaron placed Toby in the baby car seat they'd bought for him.

Aaron then got in the driver's seat and drove them home as quickly and safely as he could. When they got there he got them all out and got them into the house. They all went into the living room and she smiled seeing how Aaron had already got the Moses basket and baby chair out for their son.

"Mum, dad," Jack asked.

"Yes buddy," he answered.

"Can I hold Toby?"

"Of course but you got to sit on the couch first."

He nodded and sat down on the couch then placed his arms out for them to place his baby brother in them. Aaron carefully placed Toby in his arms and instructed him on how to hold his brother properly and protect his head as Toby was too young to do so himself.

Once Jack had him safely in his arms he smiled down proudly that he was now a big brother like he'd always wanted and vowed to protect anything bad from happening to him. Emily smiled up at Aaron with tears in her eyes that their family was finally complete and Aaron kissed her hair holding her close to him.


End file.
